The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Ulmus parvifolia, Chinese Elm, which has been given the varietal name ‘BSNUPF.’
The original tree of this new Chinese or Lace Bark Elm variety was discovered by the inventor in 1994 as a chance seedling growing in a cultivated area of a nursery in Monroe, Ga. This newly discovered tree was growing in a row of Chinese Elm seedlings in the nursery. This tree was transplanted to an area of the nursery where it could be observed, where it has remained since that time. The original tree is now about 11 years old from a seed. The description of this new Chinese Elm variety is based on observations of this original tree and of asexually propagated progeny, asexually propagated in Monroe, Ga., from softwood cuttings and by budding. This new tree has proven to be capable of reliable asexual propagation using vegetative propagation techniques. These asexually propagated progeny are being grown at a nursery in Oconee County, Ga. Observations of the original tree, and of asexually propagated progeny of this new variety, have proven that the unique combination of characteristics of this new variety as described below are firmly fixed.
Common Chinese Elm can grow up to two times wider than high. One selection that the inventor has observed, namely, Emer I (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,551) has branches that spread as the tree grows to result in a globe-shaped tree. Seedling Chinese Elm trees often have ornamental exfoliating bark varying from brown exfoliating shreds to multi-colored exfoliated patches, but Chinese Elm trees with exfoliating multi-colored patches in combination with a tight upright narrow growth have not been observed by the inventor.
This new Chinese Elm tree variety is distinguished from other Chinese Elm varieties known to the inventor by the following unique combination of characteristics: its tight upright narrow growth habit, branch angles that remain tight from the bottom to the top of the tree; and ornamental bark that exfoliates in patches to provide patch marks of more than one color.